


look for potions and try to make sense of it all, will you?

by orphan_account



Category: Magical Mystery Tour - The Beatles (Album), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Magical Mystery Tour, except its literally strawberry fields, i have no idea where im going with this, strawberry fields forever, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	look for potions and try to make sense of it all, will you?

im just keeping this here for when i need it im gonna work on this eventually


End file.
